Workstations for computers and computer-related equipment typically include at least a computer monitor, a keyboard, and a mousing device. To conserve space and to provide the user with flexibility in positioning the keyboard and mousing device relative to the computer monitor, it is often desirable for the workstation to include a keyboard drawer or keyboard support assembly. The keyboard support assembly typically includes a tray for supporting the keyboard and a mechanical connection that allows movement of the keyboard tray from a storage position to a use or extended position.
Keyboard support assemblies may further include mechanical devices for moving the keyboard from its storage position to a position in front of the user that allows safe and comfortable operation of the keyboard. Because proper positioning of the keyboard may provide ergonomic benefits to the user, various products are available. However, many of the known devices require the use of tools, which may add time and complexity to the installation process. Thus, it is desirable to provide a keyboard support assembly that can be easily installed by the user.